Celebration of life
Celebration of life is a song that is heard in the Season 1 Episode 19. Lyrics |-|English= Everything is beautiful and perfect Look around you I'll see real harmony The magic of our planet I love all creatures I love all creatures Under the magical stars We're playing at the top of the mountains Pictures of landscapes So far we are still investigating Love is all around us Love is all around us Under the magical stars We're playing at the top of the mountains Pictures of landscapes So far we are still investigating Love is all around us Love is all around us We will never lose Because we are always together This is a festival of life Ok, let's go around the world At the moment we are on top of the world And it's all like a dream Remembering this is not fading Our life is exciting We're going into the unknown Our thoughts united Magic word everywhere We caught the train of life Time to celebrate Let the greatest trip We will never lose Because we are always together This is a festival of life Ok, let's go around the world At the moment we are on top of the world And it's all like a dream Remembering this is not fading Our life is exciting This is a festival of life We will never lose Because we are always together This is a festival of life Ok, let's go around the world At the moment we are on top of the world And it's all like a dream Remembering this is not fading Our life is exciting |-|Italian= Tutto è cosi magico e armonioso Chiudete gli occhi Guardo il tuo cuore Ci vediamo la bellezza del mondo Tutto è cosi perfetto Tutto è cosi perfetto Proteggici buona stella Questa è la vita che ciascuno mantiene La felicità è il vero potere Perché la vita è il dono più grande La realtà non è una fantasia La realtà non è una fantasia Proteggici buona stella Questa è la vita che ciascuno mantiene La felicità è il vero potere Perché la vita è il dono più grande La realtà non è una fantasia La realtà non è una fantasia Non saremo indietro Perché l'avventura non è ancora finita Stiamo volando vita ali Lascia la tua energia Credete in voi stessi e la vita E trovare il loro destino Prendete un avventura e divertirsi Porta i tuoi amici Amore nei nostri cuori Sentire la magia Vediamo varie creature Il pianeta Terra è bella Inizio di tutti gli esseri Questo amore protegge tutti Non saremo indietro Perché l'avventura non è ancora finita Stiamo volando vita ali Lascia la tua energia Credete in voi stessi e la vita E trovare il loro destino Prendete un avventura e divertirsi Porta i tuoi amici Credete in voi stessi e la vita Non saremo indietro Perché l'avventura non è ancora finita Stiamo volando vita ali Lascia la tua energia Credete in voi stessi e la vita E trovare il loro destino Prendete un avventura e divertirsi Porta i tuoi amici Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 songs